Wedding Day
by Kokoryu
Summary: I love you, three simple words with so much meaning. NaruSakuSasu


Authors Note:

This is just a short one shot for Naruto and Sakura that came to my mind when I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence. Well, yeah thank you for reading this boring part! Tell me something, does my writing seem good enough for sixth grade, 'cause trust me, I'm in advanced English and I can never seem to get an A on anything! (Except for this stupid drawing I did for Illustrator) I only get stupid, sucky, not to mention boring A's! (Puffs out air) Whoa, I went all CooCoobananas on you guys out there! Here we go!

_Standard disclaimer applied, _---looks around suspiciously---

My Immortal

Song by Evanescence

Story Written By Kokoryu (I changed my pen name again) It used to be Kai-hime

Dedicated Pairing NaruSakuSasu

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone _

_these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[chorus  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me_

_you used to captivate me  
by your resonating life  
now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me_

_these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[chorus_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_------_

_---_

_------_

_---_

_------_

_----_

_-----_

_---_

_------_

_---_

_------_

_---_

_------_

_---_

_------_

_---_

"Sakura-chan, wanna go out tonight?"

"Um…well, why the hell not?" She smiled at him.

They stopped by Ichiraku for a bowl of ramen. Well, in Naruto's case, a few dozen bowls. She remembered the first time he actually got mad at her; it was when she accidentally knocked over his bowl of ramen. It wasn't the regular ramen, it was something special, and something better, something like…oh she couldn't think of it!

"Manager's special!" A huge bowl of ramen was perched before Naruto, she didn't know whether to talk to him or just watch him get fat by clogging his arteries with that ramen, he had a dangerous glint in his eyes that said 'Not now, not while I'm eating'

That was it! It was the manager's special he had gotten so worked up about. I wonder…

The oversized bowl, identical to the one that was accidentally knocked down was _again _knocked down by a curious Sakura Haruno.

Naruto's face turned purple, "Sakura-chan! Why? Why is it always me?" He placed his hands on his face and sobbed harder.

She yawned; she would have expected the Kyuubi to come out or something like exploding into an orange and black volcano, but this?

Crying?

She sighed and began eating her ramen slowly.

**OXOXOX**

They saw each other everyday, well of course, they were teammates after all.

But something was different about her; her façade was no longer that cheery happy face. It was more of a cold and solemn look, something that was similar to Sasuke's. He had finally come back, he had failed to mention. He came to training only to watch and never participate. It was weird actually, they had expected him to take every chance to beat Naruto, and yet there he was. Acting like nothing ever happened between them.

Sakura didn't seem to notice, it was like she was anticipating it. She had long ago given up on him. She figured that love isn't worth your time when it's never reciprocated. Although her relationship with Sasuke was more platonic than intimate, there was still that bond between them that never seemed to be broken, even though none of them showed it.

Naruto was a smiling dobe as usual; he always saw the bright things in life.

She had too, a long time ago.

Long before _it_ happened.

But that never mattered, no one will ever find out.

Or so she had hoped.

**OXOXOX**

"Sakura." A monotone voice said aloud.

"Yes?" She said meekly, ignoring the fact that he invaded her personal space by entering her private study. She couldn't really blame her self; after all, she did leave the door open.

He was annoyed by the fact that his presence hadn't had an effect on her like it did back when they were 12. Too bad, it was seven years ago, a girl can only love a guy who doesn't love her back for so long. The same stoic facial expression was plastered on his face, "Sakura," he said once more, this time with a little more force in his voice to make her look up.

She sighed and lifted her gaze from the pile of paper work, "What do you need?" she asked bitterly, her patience thinning. There was a stack of papers needed to be returned to the hospital and if she didn't deliver them quick, she knew she would be in big trouble.

They looked at each other for a moment; Sasuke looked like he was contemplating what he should say. It was weird, she was never snappy with him, and she was always cheerful and happy. It must be a stressful day for her, "I need to talk to you." He simply said as if he were addressing the weather.

A frown marred her heart shaped face, "Yeah? Well, so does the Hokage, Ino, and half of the Konoha hospital." She snapped. She looked past Sasuke and saw Naruto sitting on her couch and watching tv.

A flash of anger in Sasuke's eye sufficed, that dobe couldn't mean more to Sakura than he did. She loved him damnit! Well, she did, a long time ago.

He cleared his throat, "Sakura." There was a hint of malice in his voice, but he figured Sakura was too much of a naïve girl to notice.

"Huh? Oh right, what do you want Sasuke?" She asked, a little frustrated by his pestering. Wasn't she supposed to be the one annoying him? It would have been if they were twelve, but hey, they were 19 now. They could drink and party if they wanted to.

"I need to talk to you."

She took a deep breath and placed two fingers on her temple, "You keep repeating yourself, just cut to the chase already."

His face still kept that cold expression, "I wouldn't have to repeat myself if you weren't so busy ogling Naruto." He forced out.

They stared at each other again, anger shown in Sakura's face and defiance in Sasuke's.

"I don't need this." She abruptly stood up, and brushed past him. Leaving him alone in the book filled room.

"You don't need me." He softly muttered, sadness reigning on him. Has she really gotten over her love for him? When he came back all he thought of was her. The only reason he came while they trained was to see her. The only thing that kept him alive all these years was her.

He turned off the light and exited the room and watched the two on the couch.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to grab the remote from her hands, "Come on! I was watching something important!"

She scoffed and held her hand away from Naruto's swiping arm, "Yeah right, you were watching something perverted! You are such a perv, just like that Jiraiya!"

Naruto tackled her and snatched the remote from her hand, the enraged look on his face made Sakura laugh, "I am not a pervert!"

She laughed once more, "Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I came to your house and took a peek at you book shelf?" She teased him.

A blush crept on his face, "Alright," He sighed in defeat, "You got me."

Her laugh echoed through out the apartment, and a small painful feeling in Sasuke's gut wormed its way in.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Today, team 7 decided to have a picnic.

And today, Naruto decided to propose to Sakura.

Today, Sakura was engaged.

Sasuke grew angry at the thought.

He walked towards the happy couple and congratulated them, masking his love for the bride to be. They both smiled at him, "Oi teme, you better be there! You're going to be the best man." Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke kept his hands in his pocket, carefully hiding them so they wouldn't see how they were clenching and unclenching. "Yeah, whatever." He said in a monotone voice.

Naruto stretched his arms over his head and yawned, "Sakura-chan, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved Sasuke goodbye and kissed Sakura's cheek and jogged toward his apartment, leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke," She turned her head to him, unsure of what to say, "I think I'm going to bed too. I'm kind of tired."

He didn't buy that crap, "I'll walk you," he offered, looking up at the bright moon.

Sakura gave a nervous chuckle, "Um, that's ok. I was going to head to Naruto's to check up on him." She turned around and started walking before a hand encircled its way around her wrist.

She turned around to see Sasuke staring at her with hardened eyes, "Sakura, I never got to talk to you." He stated, remembering yesterdays events.

She smiled at him and wrenched her arm away from his hand, "Next time, ok Sasuke?" She said quietly, stepping further away from him, "It's late; you should go home and rest."

His face still kept passive, "I don't need rest."

She still kept that smile on her face, "Sasuke, it's been a long day. I bet you feel like collapsing right now." She countered.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Goodnight!" She ran away from him, the same direction that Naruto left.

Sasuke looked at the spot where she had been, _'I lost my chance. You win dobe.'_

**OXOXOXO**

The day of the wedding…

"Do you Uzumaki Naruto, take this Haruno Sakura as you lawfully wedded wife?" Tsunade asked, a bright smile clearly plastered on her face.

Naruto looked down at Sakura with blissful eyes, "I do."

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take this Uzumaki Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I do." She said, unable to breathe because of the ecstatic moment.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto captured her lips with his forcefully as the crowd cheered for them. They broke the kiss and looked at each others eyes, "I love you." Sakura said through sobs.

"I love you too."

She threw the bouquet of flowers in the air and an unsuspecting Ino caught them. Sakura laughed at Ino flabbergasted expression, "Ino-pig? You're getting married!"

The crowd cheered even louder as they watched Ino and Shikamaru kiss.

---

A pair of blazing red eyes stared at the couple in the back of the church.

_To be continued? _

_---_

_------_

**Bwahaha, I'm mean aren't I? Well, this was just one of thos crack fics that came into my mind. Craaaaaaack fics oh craaaaack fics. Well thank you all for reading this. The question that boggles your minds, will it be continued? hehehe, It will if you review me. (wink wink)**

**Thank you!**

**Kokoryu-hime**


End file.
